Broken Vow
by Lady Canna Lily
Summary: I close my eyes / And dream of you and I / And then I realize / There's more to life than only bitterness and lies / I close my eyes / WonKyu FF/ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**Title : Broken Vow**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun & Choi Siwon**

**Main Pair : WonKyu**

**Genre : Hurt & Romance**

**Rate : T+**

**Warning : Typo(s) & OOC**

**Recomended Song : Broken Vow by Lara Fabian**

**Author's Note : FF ini ditulis berdasarkan lagu yang sebenarnya ditunjukkan seorang wanita kepada kekasihnya, tapi karena FF ini merupakan FF YAOI jadi saya mengubah sedikit lirik lagunya. Terimakasih.**

**.**

**{Lady Canna Lily}**

**.**

**_Tell me his name_**

_(Beritahu aku namanya)_

**_I want to know_**

_(Aku ingin tahu)_

**_The way he looks_**

_(Caranya memandangmu)_

**_And where you go_**

_(Dan kemana kau pergi)_

**_I need to see his face_**

_(Aku harus melihat wajahnya)_

**_I need to understand_**

_(Aku perlu mengerti)_

**_Why you and I came to an end_**_?_

_(Kenapa hubungan kita harus berakhir?)_

**.**

**{Lady Canna Lily}**

**.**

Seorang pemuda duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon _Cherry Blossom_ yang bunga-bunganya masih menguncup. Matanya terpejam. Hanya itu yang dilakukannya sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Hembusan angin sore yang membuai lembut wajahnya, nyaris membuatnya terlelap.

Cho Kyuhyun. Itulah nama dari pemuda manis yang masih setia pada posisinya tadi. Mahasiswa jurusan seni di _Kyunghee University_.

Perlahan matanya terbuka, menampilkan bola mata _hazel_ yang meneduhkan saat orang memandangnya. Kini Kyuhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, menyesuakin cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Dan sekarang pemandangan yang Kyuhyun tangkap adalah sebuah danau kecil dengan pantulan warna jingga dari sang surya yang bersiap menenggelamkan dirinya diufuk barat.

Seulas senyum terukir diwajah manisnya. Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun beranjak dari posisinya, dan berjalan menuju _audi_-nya yang terpakir tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya tadi. Setelah mobil Kyuhyun melaju beberapa meter dari tempat itu, sang surya-pun turut menghilang, meski masih meninggalkan jejak-jejak berwarna jingga dilangit sana.

_Audi_ hitam itu terus melaju, membelah angin malam yang mulai tak bersahabat. Kyuhyun belum berniat pulang, hatinya terus tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang hampir 2 tahun ini mengisi hatinya. Kyuhyun merasa khawatir, pasalnya tadi pemuda itu sama sekali tak terlihat di kampus. Meskipun pemuda itu sudah memberitahu Kyuhyun bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, namun hati Kyuhyun menolak untuk percaya begitu saja.

Kini tibalah Kyuhyun disebuah komplek perumahan mewah dengan suasana sekitarnya yang semakin sunyi, beberapa blok lagi dan Kyuhyun akan sampai di rumah pemuda –kekasihnya itu. Namun dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengerem _audi_-nya. Pemandangan didepan sana tak mengizinkannya untuk lebih mendekat, tepatnya pemandangan di rumah kekasihnya.

Disana, Kyuhyun dapat melihat dengan cukup jelas, bahwa kekasih yang paling dicintainya sedang mencium bibir pemuda lain. Tangan kekasihnya, yang selalu memberi kehangatan untuknya, digunakan untuk memeluk pinggang dan menahan tengkuk pemuda lain. Kyuhyun akui pemuda itu memang cantik, bahkan mungkin sangat jauh diatasnya. Ya.. Kyuhyun mampu melihatnya meskipun pencahayaan disekitarnya tak memungkinkan.

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada kemudi _audi_-nya, bahkan sekarang kuku-kukunya terlihat memutih. Kyuhyun memutuskan tetap diam disana, sampai pemuda cantik itu pergi meninggalkan kediaman kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun kembali melajukan _audi-_nya, dan berhenti tepat didepan kediaman sang kekasih. Kyuhyun turun dari _audi_ putih itu, dan melangkah gontai menuju ke pintu utama kediaman kekasihnya.

_TING TONG.. TING TONG.._

Setelah beberapa kali menekan bel, akhirnya pintu berawarna putih itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok tampan berpostur tinggi, yang hanya mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam dan celana pendek coklat.

"Malam Siwon _hyung_.." sapa Kyuhyun ramah pada pemuda itu –kekasihnya, Choi Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum canggung, "Malam Kyu. Ada apa kau datang malam-malam begini?"

"Hanya ingin memastikan kau benar baik-baik saja _hyung_," Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tersenyum, dan menahan air matanya yang sudah hampir jatuh.

"Oh. Aku baik-baik saja Kyu, tak perlu khawatir."

"Ya, kurasa juga begitu. Mungkin tamumu tadi yang menemanimu selama di rumah, iya kan _hyung_?" Kyuhyun tertunduk, tangannya mengepal.

"..." Siwon hanya diam, sambil terus memandangi Kyuhyun yang tertunduk.

"Kalau begitu a-aku pulang dulu _hyung_. Aku takut Paman Jung khawatir, dan maaf sudah mengganggu waktu istirahatmu. Aku permisi.."

Demi Tuhan! Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan agar suaranya terdengar setenang mungkin. Karena tanpa Siwon sadari, air mata sudah mengalir deras dari kedua mata Kyuhyun.

"..." Siwon masih tak bersuara, matanya menatap kosong ke arah punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh dari jangkauan pandangnya.

Dan selama Kyuhyun mengemudi menuju rumahnya, Kyuhyun terus bertanya-tanya. _"Siapa pemuda tadi? Bagaimana bisa Siwon hyung bercumbu dengan pemuda tadi? Lalu.. Apa hubungan ini akan berakhir?"_

**.**

**{Lady Canna Lily}**

**.**

**_Tell me again_**

_(Beritahu aku lagi)_

_**I want to hear**_

_(Aku ingin mendengar)_

_**Who broke my faith in all these years?**_

_(Siapa yang hancurkan kepercayaanku selama ini?)_

_**Who lays with you at night?**_

_(Siapa yang berbaring denganmu di malam hari?)_

_**When I'm here all alone**_

_(Saat aku di sini sendirian)_

_**Remembering when I **_**_was your own_**

_(Mengingat saat aku masih milikmu)_

**.**

**{Lady Canna Lily}**

**.**

Kini Kyuhyun tengah terdiam didalam kamarnya. Sudah 3 hari Ia tidak kuliah, dan sudah 3 hari pula sejak 'kejadian' itu. Siwon sama sekali tidak menjenguknya, hanya sesekali mengiriminya SMS. Kyuhyun memang tidak sedang sakit, tapi setidaknya sebagai seorang kekasih, Siwon harusnya memberikan perhatian lebih kepadanya yang sekarang sedang 'tidak baik-baik saja'.

_TOK TOK TOK_

"Tuan muda! Saya membawakan teh untuk anda!" teriakan yang berasal dari kepala pelayannya itu menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya.

"Masuk saja Paman.."

Kepala pelayan yang biasa Kyuhyun panggil dengan sebutan Paman Jung itu masuk dengan nampan berisikan teh dan beberapa kue kering. Paman Jung menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan khawatir, namun Kyuhyun malah membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Anda baik-baik saja kan Tuan muda?" tanya Paman Jung yang sudah duduk disebelah Kyuhyun.

"Apa menurutmu aku sedang sakit Paman?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja.. Anda seperti sedang ada masalah?" Kyuhyun tertunduk, jemarinya meremas _bed cover_ ranjangnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Kyuhyun sudah dibawa kedalam pelukan hangat Paman Jung. Mungkin ini salah satu hal yang Kyuhyun butuhkan. Sebuah pelukan menenangkan dari sosok yang sudah Ia anggap sebagai pengganti ayahnya yang sudah lama meninggal.

Kyuhyun semakin melesakkan kepalanya didada bidang Paman Jung, dan meremas kemeja belakang Paman Jung. Paman Jung sendiri sudah mulai merasakan kemejanya basah oleh air mata Kyuhyun, namun Paman Jung masih terus memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Jangan menyimpan masalah anda sendirian Tuan, tidak baik. Kalau anda mau, anda bisa membagi masalah anda dengan saya. Bukankah anda sudah menganggap saya sebagai ayah anda sendiri?" Kyuhyun tak menjawab, tangisnya mulai mereda.

Perlahan Kyuhyun melepas pelukan itu, jejak air mata terlihat jelas dikedua pipi _chubby_-nya. Paman Jung menatapnya prihatin.

"Aku belum bisa bercerita Paman. Bisakah Paman meninggalkanku sendiri? Aku butuh waktu untuk ini.."

Paman Jung mengangguk, kemudian meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian. Kyuhyun melirik jam dinding di kamarnya, sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Kyuhyun kemudian mengambil teh yang tadi diantarkan oleh Paman Jung.

_CTAAARRR!_

_PRAAANG!_

Suara petir yang terdengar sangat keras itu, membuat Kyuhyun dengan reflek menjatuhkan cangkir yang tadi ditangannya. Tubuhnya gemetar. Ia bisa saja berteriak memanggil Paman Jung, namun suaranya seakan hilang.

Takut. Ya.. Kyuhyun takut dengan suara petir. Tidak, bukan hanya takut, Kyuhyun membencinya. Ya.. amat sangat benci.

Kyuhyun dengan segera mengambil ponselnya yang terletak dimeja nakas. Ia berniat menghubungi Siwon. Karena hanya Siwon yang mampu membuatnya tenang dalam keadaan seperti ini.

_Tuut.. tuut.._

Tak lama kemudian, panggilan Kyuhyun sudah tersambung dengan ponsel Siwon.

"_Hyung.._ tolong ke rumahku, aku takut _hyung.._"

{"Maaf Kyu.. aku tidak bisa, aku sedang ada urusan."}

"T-tapi _hyung_.. ku mohon.."

{"Ahh.. Nngghh.. _Wonnieeh_! Terusshh.. sayang.. sshhh.."}

"_H-hyung_..?"

_Tuut.. tuut.. tuut.._

Sambungan telepon itu diputus secara sepihak oleh Siwon. Kyuhyun merasa pandangannya mulai kabur, tubuhnya lemas. Ponsel yang tadi ditangannya tanpa sengaja terjatuh, dan kini berserakan dengan pecahan-pecahan cangkir teh tadi.

Kyuhyun beringsut menuju ke pojok ranjang, menarik selimutnya sebatas dagu. Bibir _plummy_-nya bergetar, hujan diluar sana semakin deras, diselingi suara petir yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin ketakutan.

Malam kelam. Kyuhyun menghabiskan malam itu dengan menangis dan menangis. Kyuhyun tak tau harus berbuat apa.

_"Aku takut hyung.. Dimana kau saat aku membutuhkanmu? Aku takut hyung.. tapi kau malah mengabaikanku dan memilih bercinta dengan orang lain? Aku takut hyung.. sangat takut.."_

**.**

**{Lady Canna Lily}**

**.**

**I'll let you go**

_(Kan kubiarkan kau pergi)_

**I'll let you fly**

_(Kan kubiarkan kau terbang)_

**Why do I keep on asking why?**

_(Kenapa aku terus bertanya kenapa?)_

**I'll let you go**

_(Kan kubiarkan kau pergi)_

**Now that I found**

_(Karena kita telah kutemukan)_

**A way to keep somehow**

_(Cara tuk menjaga)_

**More than a broken vow**

_(Lebih dari sekedar sumpah yang terlanggar)_

**.**

**{Lady Canna Lily)**

**.**

1 Bulan berlalu. Kyuhyun mulai menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa. Hanya saja Kyuhyun sedikit berbeda, Ia tidak lagi seramah dulu, Kyuhyun yang sekarang lebih sering menampilkan ekspresi dingin dibandingkan senyum cerianya.

Kyuhyun juga menghindari Siwon, entah dimanapun dan kapanpun. Yang menjadi prioritasnya saat ini adalah kehidupannya sendiri. Kehidupan yang seakan telah porak poranda karena terpaan masalah.

Kini Kyuhyun tengah duduk di halaman belakang kampusnya. Suasananya sedikit sepi, karena mungkin para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di kampus ini sedang ada kuliah pagi. Kyuhyun sendiri sebenarnya tidak ada kuliah pagi, hanya saja Ia ingin datang pagi-pagi ke kampus.

Kyuhyun termenung. Sebenarnya, besok adalah _anniversary_ ke 2 tahun hubungannya dengan Siwon. Tapi melihat keadaan saat ini, apa memungkinkan untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka?

Tiba-tiba ingatannya melayang ke hari dimana dirinya dan Siwon merayakan _anniversary_ mereka yang pertama.

**_(Flashback Mode : On)_**

_"Happy anniversary Baby! Kuharap hubungan kita semakin harmonis dan romantis. Kita semakin saling mempercayai satu sama lain. Dan saling berbagi satu sama lain." Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi terus tersenyum._

_"Aku harap juga begitu hyung.." ucap Kyuhyun pelan._

_Siwon tiba-tiba melepas pelukan itu, "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu,"_

_"Kau curang hyung! Aku bahkan tidak menyiapkan apapun untuk hari ini." Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya. Cute._

_Siwon terkekeh pelan. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna baby blue, dengan pita pink sebagai hiasannya. Dengan senyum sumringah Siwon menyerahkan kotak itu kepada Kyuhyun. Cukup lama Kyuhyun terdian, namunn Kyuhyun dengan jantung berdebar-debar akhirnya menerima kotak itu._

_"Bukalah.."_

_Kyuhyun memandang Siwon dan kotak itu secara bergantian. Kemudian dengan perlahan membuka kotak kecil ditangannya. Mata Kyuhyun membulat, bibirnya tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum._

_"Kau suka?" tanya Siwon semakin mendekat ke arah Kuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk._

_Sebuah kalung perak dengan liontin batu safir biru. Terlihat sangat berkilau. Cantik._

_"Terimakasih hyung. Tapi aku tak menyiapkan apapun untuk kadomu."_

_Siwon terkekeh, "Tak perlu. Asal kau berjanji untuk terus bersamaku, dan menjaga hubungan ini, aku akan sangat senang Kyu.."_

_"Itu pasti hyung. Aku janji!" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian menghambur kedalam pelukkan Siwon._

**_(Flashback Mode : Off)_**

"Janji itu.. kau sudah melanggarnya _hyung_.." Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

Hari itu Kyuhyun sudah bertekad. Bertekad untuk melepaskan Siwon. Membiarkan Siwon pergi dari hidupnya. Hatinya yang paling dalam memang masih menolak keputusan ini. Tapi jika terus dibiarkan tanpa ada penyelesaian, Kyuhyunlah yang nantinya semakin tersakiti.

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya, berniat menghubungi Siwon dan mengajaknya berbicara 4 mata.

"_Halo.. _Siwon _hyung_?"

{"Ya? Ada apa Kyu?"}

"Aku perlu bicara. Kau ada waktu kan _hyung_?"

{"Ya. Kita bertemu jam 10 di _cafetaria_, '_kay_?"}

"Ya _hyung_.."

Kyuhyun kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana. Ia kemudian beranjak dari posisi duduknya, dan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keliling kampus. Sekaligus mempersiapkan mentalnya.

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas kearah jam tangan putih yang terpasang cantik ditangan kirinya, Siwon sudah telat 10 menit. Kyuhyun kembali menyesap _coffe late _miliknya.

"Kyu?" Kyuhyun menoleh, dan Ia mendapati Siwon yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya duduk, kini ikut berdiri. "_To the point_ saja _hyung_. Kurasa hubungan kita cukup sampai disini."

"Tapi.. kenapa?" tanya Siwon –bodoh.

"Kau pasti tau _hyung_. Dan.. ini, aku kembalikan.." Kyuhyun menyerahkan kotak kecil berwarna _baby blue_, persis dengan kotak yang Siwon berikan padanya saat _anniversary_ mereka yang pertama.

"..."

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat ke arah Siwon, Ia tersenyum kecil. Dan..

_Cup.._

..Ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat dibibir tipis Siwon. Kecupan selamat tinggal, eh?

Siwon terpaku, tubuhnya seakan membeku. Bibir itu, bibir yang sudah lama tak pernah dirasakannya. Beberapa detik lalu menyentuh bibirnya?

Cukup lama Kyuhyun memegang bahu Siwon, meremasnya, sebelum Ia benar-benar meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terdiam. Siwon terduduk disalah satu kursi yang ada didekatnya.

Kyuhyun keluar dari _cafetaria_ dengan perasaan campur aduk. Lega, sedih, kecewa. Kyuhyun kemudian menyeka air matanya yang mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ini sudah keputusannya, dan Ia tidak boleh menyesal dan menangisinya.

**.**

**{Lady Canna Lily}**

**.**

**_I close my eyes_**

_(Kupejamkan mataku)_

**_And dream of you and I_**

_(Dan mimpikan tentang dirimu dan diriku)_

**_And then I realize_**

_(Dan lalu aku sadar)_

**_There's more to life than only bitterness and lies_**

_(Ada banyak hal dalam hidup selain kepahitan dan dusta)_

**_I close my eyes_**

_(Kupejamkan mataku)_

**.**

**{Lady Canna Lily)**

**.**

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin musim gugur kota London. London? Ya, setelah semua yang terjadi di Korea, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk meneruskan kuliahnya di London. Di London, Kyuhyun tinggal dengan kakek, nenek, serta kakaknya yang sudah lama menetap di London.

3 Tahun berlalu. Sedikit banyak Kyuhyun sudah bisa melupakan kenangan-kenangan manis maupun pahitnya saat bersama Siwon. Meski tidak bisa dipungkiri, Kyuhyun –sedikit merindukan Siwon. Bahkan beberapa hari terakhir, Siwon seakan rajin hadir disetiap mimpinya.

Kedengarannya, seakan Kyuhyun mengharapkan Siwon ada bersamanya sekarang ini. Namun sungguh hal mustahil. Bahkan Ia dan Siwon tidak pernah lagi bertemu maupun bertukar kabar sejak saat itu.

"Apa kabarmu, _Prince_?" gumam Kyuhyun.

_Prince._ Panggilan yang sering Kyuhyun pakai untuk memanggil Siwon saat mereka bersama dulu. Wajarkan, dulu Siwon itu pangerannya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, menyadari kebodohannya sendiri. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan yang kanan kirinya ditumbuhi pohon _maple_. Kedua tangannya yang dibalut sarung tangan, Ia masukkan kedalam saku mantel yang dikenakannya –masih terasa dingin mungkin.

Kyuhyun terlalu asyik memandangi jalanan yang Ia tapaki, sampai-sampai..

_BRUUKKK!_

_.._Dia menabrak seseorang yang tengah membawa beberapa buku yang cukup tebal.

"Aww.." Kyuhyun meringis, merasakan sakit pada pantatnya yang berbenturan dengan jalanan.

"Kau kalau jal- EH?!" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berhenti mengomel saat sadar siapa orang yang bertabrakan dengannya barusan.

Pemuda tampan dengan surai hitam, pemuda yang sangat Kyuhyun kenal. Hanya saja pemuda itu kini mengenakan kacamata dengan _frame_ hitam pula.

"Merindukanku, _Baby?" _Kyuhyun yakin itu hanya halusinasinya karena Ia sedang merindukan pemuda itu. Ya..

"_BabyKyu?_"

Siapapun! Cepat beritau Cho Kyuhyun kalau Ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi ataupun bermimpi! Pemuda tampan itu benar-benar dihadapannya sekarang. Choi Siwon tengah berhadapan dengannya!

**.**

**{Lady Canna Lily}**

**.**

**_I'd give away my soul_**

_(Kan kukorbankan jiwaku)_

**_To hold you once again_**

_(Untuk mendekapmu sekali lagi)_

**_And never let this promise end_**

_(Takkan kubiarkan janji ini berakhir)_

**.**

**{Lady Canna Lily)**

**.**

**THE END****_  
_**


End file.
